A New Beginning
by iamselena
Summary: [Christmas Couple] It was their first Christmas together, after three years of being apart.


**Disclaimer:** Before I begin and before you guys sue me, I do not own this show or its characters. Quite honestly, I didn't know that anime couples are so willing to extend their cooperation when it comes to Christmas romances (grin).

**A New Beginning**

Midnight.

Christmas is here.

The whole town erupted into yells and cheers of joy as the clock stroked twelve. Snow continuously fell all over town, covering everything in white and silver. Lights and candles illuminated everything, a warm contrast from the frost falling from the midnight sky.

"Merry Christmas, Yusuke! Merry Christmas, Keiko!"

"See you both tomorrow!"

"Happy Christmas to you, lovebirds!"

"Hey, Yusuke! How about a snowball tournament tomorrow? Bet you'll lose!"

Yusuke waved back to the rest of the gang, closing the door into place. He heaved a sigh, a smile forming on his lips. As much as he welcomes their friends, he wanted some alone time with Keiko, given the amount of time he spent away from her.

Their first Christmas together.

The whole three years he was away from her, Yusuke never managed to greet her during her birthday or Christmas. He loves her with all his heart and he never got over the fact that he made her wait for three whole years. But now he was about to reciprocate everything he did wrong to her. And he was going to start now.

Walking towards the kitchen, Yusuke caught a sniff of chocolate in the air, probably Keiko making some cocoa. He silently opened the door, and he watched her with adoring eyes as her slender figure bustled around the stove. She was humming to herself as the radio played "O Little Town of Bethlehem," while stirring a pot full of chocolatey goodness.

O little town of Bethlehem, 

_How still we see thee lie!_

_Above the deep and dreamless sleep_

_The silent stars go by;_

_Yet in thy dark streets shineth_

_The everlasting Light;_

_The hopes and fears of all the years_

_Are met in thee to-night._

Yusuke advanced on his wife quietly, his two arms snaking around her waist. She didn't jump in surprise; she is used to the silent hugs and the need to be near her. She simply turned her head, ever so slightly, and her lips were mere inches away from her.

"Hi," he said softly, his warm breath caressing her skin, making it tingle.

"Hi, yourself," Keiko answered, their heads growing closer as she pressed their foreheads together. "Want some?" she asked, gesturing towards the pan, which was still warming on the stove.

"Hmm, yeah," Yusuke answered, and he pulled her closer to him, not letting any space separate them. He let his lips linger beside her neck, motivating some tiny goosebumps to appear on the surface of her skin. "But I'd rather have you," he murmured, still holding her a willing captive in his embrace.

Keiko giggled, and with a flick of her wrist, the stove went off like a candle snuffed out of its light. "Hmm. Me, too," she whispered softly in his ear. "But, Yusuke, I want to give you my present first."

"Aww," he whined, acting like a child. "Do you have to? Can you give it to me tomorrow?"

"I don't think I can hold it against you for so long," Keiko told him, a soft smile lighting her pretty face. She pushed him just a little bit to allow them some space, but never allowing him to relinquish his hold on her. "Why don't you wait in the living room?" she suggested, noticing his tired features. She smiled a little, knowing having all their friends was like having a party. They do tend to snatch your energy quickly. "You looked bushed."

Giving her a final kiss on her sweet lips, he left the kitchen and entered the glowing living room. The Christmas tree brightened the room considerably, its light and sparkling ornaments adding a gentle radiance to the room. Yusuke remembered the time when he and Keiko were decorating the tree with excitement a few weeks ago.

"Don't drop me, please," Keiko begged, as she steadied herself on Yusuke, who was holding her firmly on his shoulders. Keiko wanted to put the star on top of the tree, but they didn't have a ladder, having just moved in the place a couple of weeks ago. So he decided to give her a lift—literally. 

"_Don't worry, Keiko," Yusuke said, smiling. "Just do your thing up there and trust me." The word made her smile. _Trust._ "And besides," Yusuke added, a mischievous smile lighting up his face. "I know the consequences once I dropped you."_

"_Hey," Keiko protested, as she fiddled on the top of the tree with the star. "I'm not that mean!"_

"_Are you sure? Ouch!" Yusuke grinned when Keiko smacked him lightly on the head with the five-pointed star, and he said, "See? You're violent, woman. I wonder what made me marry you."_

"_Humph!" Keiko feigned annoyance, but she was smiling. "There!" She beamed triumphantly as she placed the star right on top of the tree, glittering brightly against the lights. "Put me down, Yusuke, please? Kinda scary up here, you know?"_

_Yusuke gently brought her back to the ground, glowing happily. "Looks great!" he complemented proudly, wrapping his arm around her smooth shoulders._

"_I know you wouldn't have lived if you didn't marry me," Keiko teased him, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "Because I would've killed you with my bare hands."_

_Yusuke looked down at Keiko's peaceful expression, happiness and contentment illuminating from her. "You know I wouldn't have lived, not because you would've killed me, but because I would have given up when you're not with me to urge me on."_

_And he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, both of them enveloped by a sudden warmth that didn't came from the fireplace._

As Keiko opened the door to the living room, the sound of music drifted inside the cozy room.

_For Christ is born of Mary,_

_And, gathered all above,_

_While mortals sleep, the angels keep_

_Their watch of wondering love._

_O morning stars, together_

_Proclaim the holy birth!_

_And praises sing to God the King,_

_And peace to men on earth._

"So," Yusuke said, a teasing glint in his eyes, taking the cup of warm chocolate from Keiko's extended hand. They were smooth and caring. "Where's my present that you were so excited to give me?"

Keiko smiled slyly, sipping from her cup. She looked like someone who had a big secret on hold. Smoke rose from her blue mug, as she lifted her mouth from it. "I think you'll want it now, but you won't received it until next year."

"Huh?"

Keiko giggled at his confused expression, and the thought must have dawned on him, because he suddenly broke into a wide smile. "Don't tell me…"

Keiko shifted a bit closer to Yusuke, and she put her mug down. "You're correct, tantei." She leaned towards his ear and whispered, "I'm going to have your baby."

As the words put into effect, Keiko watched with amusement at the emotions playing across Yusuke's face. Confusion, shock, surprised, and finally, love showed above all on his handsome face.

_How silently, how silently,_

_The wondrous gift is given!_

_So God imparts to human hearts_

_The blessing of His heaven._

_No ear may hear His coming,_

_But in this world of sin,_

_Where meek souls will receive him still,_

_The dear Christ enters in._

"You little devil," Yusuke said with a wide grin, placing his mug on the table and pulling his wife into an embrace. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, moving to her neck. "Can't believe you hid this from me until now."

"I-It wasn't that easy," Keiko admitted, sighing at the pleasure his kiss evoked. "I was so psyched to tell you, but I figured, 'why not on Christmas Eve'?"

Yusuke kissed her deeply then, their bodies pressed against each other. He deepened the intimate contact by holding her head in place, and her arms went around his head. They stopped to look at each other's eyes, their love shining for each other. "This is where our baby is resting," he murmured, his hand resting against her soft stomach. "Just inside you. During one of our memorable times we were together."

Keiko felt tears in her eyes. "Yes," she said, kissing his hand. Her back felt the soft cushions as Yusuke pushed her gently back. He lay beside her, their hands entwined, their eyes locked at each other.

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips again, whispering, "Thank you."

"For what?" Keiko asked a bit sleepily, but she held his hand tightly. She'll never let go. She was his, and his only.

"For giving me everything I wanted… and more. I love you"

And he sealed that line with another kiss, at the realization that he would never live without her. He loves her. Every single day of his life and the one after.

"Merry Christmas, Keiko."

"Merry Christmas, Yusuke. I love you, too."

And the radio continued to play:

_O holy Child of Bethlehem,_

_Descend to us, we pray;_

_Cast out our sin, and enter in,_

_Be born in us to-day._

_We hear the Christmas angels_

_The great glad tidings tell;_

_Oh, come to us, abide with us,_

_Our Lord Emmanuel!_

**Author's Note:** Hello! Merry Christmas to all Yu Yu Hakusho fans out there. This is the first Christmas fic that I posted in this anime. Since it's Christmas, please be generous and give a donation in the form of reviews. Please? Just kidding:) No pressure there.

This Yusuke/Keiko fic is actually a part of my "Christmas Couple" project, where I write different Christmas stories for my favorite couples of all time. Please check them out, too. I actually got this idea after I watched the last episode where Keiko jumps on Yusuke after three years. I was nearly teary-eyed, but held myself from crying like a baby. That episode is priceless. Glad I watched it and hope you like this fic! Please drop me a PM if you wanna tell me personally your thoughts about this story.

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!

Peace out!


End file.
